30 day Challenge
by RougeBadassWriter15
Summary: Has absolutely nothing to do with CM but I needed to put it somewhere and I promise it's really good...
1. Chapter 1

Writing Prompt 30 Day Challenge

Day 1 —Select a book at random in the room. Find a novel or short story, copy down the last sentence and use this line as the first line of your new story.

Day 2 —Tell about a character who lost something important to him/her.

Day 3 —Write about the worst time you've ever put your foot in your mouth.

Day 4 —Write a story/excerpt to include the line, "Sorry, we can't insure you for a journey like that."

Day 5 —Pick a letter of the alphabet. Now imagine two aisles of your local supermarket. List everything found in those two aisles that begin with that letter of the alphabet.

Day 6 —Write about a person who would buy all of those items in Day 5.

Day 7 —What sets you apart from the crowd?

Day 8 —Tell your life story from someone else's point of view.

Day 9 —What was your favorite childhood toy?

Day 10 —What do you want to be remembered for?

Day 11 —What was your first childhood pet? Describe it in detail.

Day 12 —What is your favorite day of the week?

Day 13 —Write about a random picture you would find in an envelope of finished prints at Costco.

Day 14 —Elvis still gets 100 Valentines each year. Tell about one of the people who sent one. Day 15 — Create a character who is falsely accused of a crime.

Day 16 —If we assume ghosts are real, what type of ghost would you like to see?

Day 17 — Write a short scenario set in the kitchen of a fast-food restaurant.

Day 18 —Take a reader behind the wheel with the worst driver you've ever known.

Day 19 —Write a list of 25 (or just 5!) things you want to do in your life.

Day 20 —If you could go on only one more vacation in your lifetime, where would you go and why?

Day 21 —Find a job ad in the paper. Write about your life if you had that job.

Day 22 —You wake up with a key gripped tightly in your hand. How did you get this key? What does it lock or unlock?

Day 23 —Pretend you're a cartoon character. What type of a character would you be? What would a day in your life be like?

Day 24 —Write about the longest amount of time you've ever gone without sleeping.

Day 25 —Write a story about 'What the Neighbors Saw.'

Day 26 —Write about your worst habit.

Day 27 —Make up a near-death experience (unless you have a real one).

Day 28 —You read about yourself in your brother/sister, girlfriend/boyfriend's diary. What did you read?

Day 29 —You are at a cemetery reading gravestones. Write about one of the people you find.

Day 30 —Write a short entry that ends with the line, "The silver dust of moonlight settled coldly on the night."

Day 1 Writing Challenge: Select a book at random in the room. Find a novel or short story, copy down the last sentence and use this line as the first line of your new story.

Novel: The Fault in Our Stars by John Green

I do.

With those words that came off her tongue so easily that it was like she practiced it over and over until she got it just right. Although to me she would always get them right.

Hearing her speak those words from Andrea Gibson's poem made my heart soar and there has never been a time where I've been so proud. Her first poetry reading has gone amazing and the ovation that comes along with it just fuels the smile that graces her lips.

She walks down the stage and she was never more beautiful than when her weeks of worrying and anxiety about standing up and saying a poem about marriage equality have worn away.

I hug her and she hugs back so tightly that I know she can feel the eyes still watching us but she doesn't care anymore. This is the first time she has openly showed me more affection than what would pass as friends.

She has let go of that struggle that she has been fighting for so long and she pulls just far enough back to kiss me. It's the kind of kiss that assures me that it's okay. She's won the battle.

We kiss again and nothing feels better. Words do not describe the joy.

I take her hand and lead her out the door of the coffee shop/bar. She's still grinning ear to ear and it takes my breath away as always. When I go to drop her hand, unsure of if we can still hold hands, she holds mine tightly and whispers, "Fear is only a verb if you let it, don't you dare let go of my hand."

I chuckle and kiss our entwined hands. There are stares and confused faces but mostly there are nods of approval. "I hate to say I told you so-"I begin but she cuts me off with a fake bewildered look. "When do you ever hate to say that?" We are walking towards her apartment, instep with hands swaying as I shrug. "You know, when I'm right, which is always." Her wild laugh makes me begin to chuckle again. "Okay, Ms. Maddox whatever you say."

A calming silence washes over us as we approach her apartment steps. "Are we still good for our Friday night movie in? Anthony has chosen Mulan for this week." She steps up onto the second step and our hands start to part. "Yeah we should be, unless a case comes up, but I should be here." She gives me a knowing nod that shows she won't hold her breath on it.

The last three movie dates with Reagan and her son Anthony have been ruined by serial killers and rapists. I kiss our hands and then pulls Reagan into a tight embrace, "I'll try and be here. Just don't promise him anything until I'm here. It'll be better as a surprise."

She holds onto me and pulls away just in time for Anthony to be heard crying.

We both jump at the sudden outburst and Reagan hurries to unlock her door before finding Anthony on the floor holding his wrist. The nanny jumped up from her rocking chair where she was sleeping and looked mortified before advancing towards the child.

Reagan swoops down and holds a crying four year old Anthony to her chest. "Shhh .It's okay sweetheart. Mommy's here." His initial outburst had slowly faded into soft whimpers.

I continue to stare at the nanny who had not bothered to explain the situation nor comfort the child. Reagan bounces Anthony in her arms and kisses his forehead before turning to me and nodding to the silenced woman.

"I'd appreciate it if you left now." My voice is hard and leaves no room for argument. He may not be my son but his safety and happiness are my main priorities. Reagan has left the room by now and is evaluating the wrist that her son is holding. I hold the door open for the reckless woman and keep my face unreadable. Sleeping at 6 while allowing a 4 year old to roam free? Disgraceful.

Once she has exited the small apartment I move over to the couch where Anthony is sitting on his mother's lap with tears still streaming down his face. Reagan's face is scrunched up and shows every single worry line. She's holding Anthony's wrist and the angle and swelling makes it appear to be broken or at the least sprained.

"Hey buddy, what happened?" My voice has changed from the cold and authoritative voice to one of concern and worry. I kneel down to look him in the eye. Through his tears he can barely be audible but I manage to gather he fell trying to get a Pop Tart for dinner.

"Do you still want that Pop Tart?" He looks up at Reagan for an answer. Her nod of approval sparks his small nod. "How about I look over your wrist first then I'll get it for you, sound good?" He sniffles but ultimately agrees on the condition that I don't touch.

I bite my lip as I examine the swelling and the look up to my girlfriend to find that she has come to the same conclusion: it's broken.

"Okay bud, we've gotta get some ice on that to try and reduce the swelling. I'll get you the Pop Tart too. Then we're gonna get in the car and go to the hospital. They'll make it better."

He looks skeptical and his tears start to fall again. "I don't wanna go."

Reagan, who has been silent during the whole moment finally speaks up, "Don't you want your arm to feel better though?" He shakes his head in response and attempts to cross his arms. The pain that registers on his face breaks both of our hearts.

She holds him close has he cries and I take the cue to grab some ice from the freezer and put it into a bag. All the while I'm wracking my brain for an idea of how to get him to admit to going. Candy and toys don't usually work, because I spoil him regardless but then it hits me.

I walk back into the living room and gently put the ice on the tremendously swelled wrist and hand him a Pop Tart. "Okay bud. But don't you wannna get a cool cast like I had? When broke my arm from baseball I had a blue cast on my arm. Everyone got to sign it too." His tears have dried up since hearing my beginning pep talk. He seems to consider what I say then gives in. "Okay. But no needles."

I try to stifle my laugh and bob my head. "No needles." Reagan finally smiles and attempts to hoist her and Anthony up. She grabs my forearm and finally stands up with the little man still in her arms. I kiss her temple and hand her the ice to keep in place on his arm.

"I'll go get the car and pull it around. Don't miss me too much." The last part I whisper in Reagan's ear and she blushes and tries to shove me away. "Go."

By the time I pull the car around both of my favorite people has exited the apartment and she gently buckles Anthony's car seat in. I bought an extra one so when I pick him up or we all go out then we wouldn't have to transfer it. Reagan thought it was a useless idea but times like now prove otherwise.


	2. Character Bio

**Character Sheet**

_Amelia Jane Maddox_

Age: 33

Gender: Female

Race: White

Nationality: Dutch

Height: 5'10"

Size: Athletic

Health: Vegetarian due to allergy to meat

Flaws: Crosses arms when uncomfortable, anxiety attacks, wear her heart on sleeve

Sexuality: Gay

Gait: Swaggering walk with hands usually in pockets and back hunched over when sitting

Voice: Deeper than most girls with a breathy hoarseness to it

Temperament: Rough and short

Happiness: Very much expressed but only when appropriate

Attitudes: Standoffish at first but overall warm and welcoming

Unconscious Aspects: Crosses arms when uncomfortable, expressive facial features, twists ring on middle finger when bored or stressed

Habits:

a) Eating: Vegetarian due to meat allergy, lives off of coffee and Mtn Dew, beers in bottles

b) Sleeping: Early riser, falls asleep to tv or music, insomniac, and sleeps with one leg out of covers

c) Dressing: Wears suits without ties, wears ring on middle finger, into the latest fashion

d) Money: great with money, hardly spends it on frivolous things, never carries coins

e) Weapons: Standard gun issued by the FBI

f) Religion: Goes to church as social experiment

g) Nervous: Drumming, cracks knuckles

h) Others: Sits in the corner of the room or best surveying spot to allow for optimum vantage point

Intelligence: Common sense smart

Family:

Mother- like a best friend

Brothers (2)- rough houses with them even though they're older

Sister- Never gets along with

Dogs(3) Bosco, Reggie and Murphy

Friends:

Matthew Bennett- best friend since HS, works with her

Reagan Wilder- Girlfriend

Anthony Wilder- Reagan's son

Chloe Oliver- Boss and has crush on Amelia

Colleagues:

Mason Snyder

Grace Coleman

Jason Graham

Lily Boyd

Birthplace: Amsterdam

Childhood: Her mother was a popular writer and they were homeschooled because of all the traveling they did

Education: Homeschooled then attended Ohio State for college, (BA: Behavioral Science and MA: Sociology)

Hobbies: Shooting, video games, watching OSU games w/ marching band, drums, cards, friends

Beliefs: Trust no one, lines can be blurred

Values: Honesty, Loyalty, Reliability

Lifestyle: Bachelor pad, latest clothes and modern apartment but has a room for Anthony, living large

Marital Status: In a relationship

Religion: Agnostic

Profession: Supervisory Special Agent for the BAU

Wealth: Upper middle class

Wants: To give Wilders everything, move up in the BAU

Regrets: Not spending more time with family

Fears: Failure and snakes

Denial: People are all the same

Dreams: To get married, have kids, whole domestic life

Says: Jokes and sarcastic comments

Eats: French toast, chocolate chip pancakes, lots of fries (diff veggies), soda, coffee, cupcakes

Wears: Suits and fashionable clothing

**Character Sheet**

_Reagan Harper Wilder_

Age: 30

Gender: Female

Race: White

Nationality: American

Height: 5'5"

Size: Chubby

Health: Asthma

Flaws: Crosses arms when uncomfortable, anxiety attacks, wear her heart on sleeve

Sexuality: Gay

Gait: Walks with purpose and poise

Voice: stern but sensitive

Temperament: easy going

Happiness: always shown

Attitudes: warm and inviting

Unconscious Aspects: rubs her hands together when she's thinking

Habits:

a) Eating: Super healthy

b) Sleeping: Sleeps in late and loves to fall asleep to rain or classical music

c) Dressing: Wears jeans and nice tops, always n heels or boots

d) Money: Spends all of it on her son, hardly makes any

e) Weapons: None

f) Religion: Jewish

g) Nervous: Giggles and plays with her hair

h) Others: Always trying to keep track of her son

Intelligence: Wildly intelligent

Family:

Anthony Wilder-Son (2)

Friends:

Amelia Maddox- Girlfriend

Sarah Miller- Best friend since college

Adam Matthews- Sarah Miller's boy toy

Colleagues:

Charlie Bachman

Ernest Dotson

Jake Manning

Birthplace: Denver, CO

Childhood: Both parents died and she ended up an orphan at the age of 12

Education: BA in Journalism and MA in Hospital Administration

Hobbies: Crosswords, reading, being with her son and watching Walking Dead

Beliefs: There is good in everyone, second chances

Values: Honesty, Loyalty, Reliability

Lifestyle: Small studio apartment, hardly a wardrobe, lives paycheck to paycheck

Marital Status: In a relationship

Religion: Jewish

Profession: Waitress

Wealth: Lower class

Wants: To give her son everything and to spend more time with Anthony and Amelia

Regrets: Not spending more time with family

Fears: Abandonment and any rodent or bug

Dreams: To get married, have kids, whole domestic life

Says: Sweet compliments

Eats: All fruits, veggies and only fish as a meat

Wears: Mom clothes

**Character Sheet**

_Anthony Marcus Wilder_

Age: 2

Gender: Male

Race: White

Nationality: American

Height: 3'0"

Size: Average

Health: Deaf

Flaws: Temper tantrums

Gait: His feet get ahead of him sometimes

Voice: childish

Temperament: easy going

Happiness: always shown

Attitudes: Loving

Unconscious Aspects: rubs eyes and scrunches up face when tired

Habits:

a) Eating: Super healthy

b) Sleeping: Only sleeps when books are read to him

c) Dressing: Casual play clothes

d) Religion: Jewish

e) Nervous: Hides behind pant legs

Intelligence: Wildly intelligent

Family:

Reagan Wilder- Mom

Birthplace: Denver, CO

Childhood: Only ever been with mom

Hobbies: Legos, Thomas the Tank Engine and Little Einsteins

Values: Honesty, Loyalty, Reliability

Lifestyle: Small studio apartment, hardly a wardrobe, lives paycheck to paycheck

Religion: Jewish

Wealth: Lower class

Fears: Being left alone

Says: Sweet compliments and cute childish remarks

Eats: All fruits, veggies and only fish as a meat


End file.
